


Housewarming gifts

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nannasprite comes with a gift for Jane, Roxy and Calliope's housewarming. Comic with transcript (in the end notes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogtier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/gifts).



> Sorry I didn't manage to get a sunset in there for you, Dogtier!

**Author's Note:**

> Page 1:
> 
> Jane, wearing a suit and false mustache, stands inside the front door to a house, looking out at Nannasprite, who is holding a cake.
> 
> Jane: My apologies, Madame, but zere is no ‘Jane’ ere. You must have ze wrong address. 
> 
> Nannasprite: Ah, but I know for certain that there is a Jane here!
> 
> Jane: Is zat so? And what makes you so...
> 
> Jane is hit in the face by the cake. 
> 
> Nannasprite: Hoo hoo hoo. And now there are two!
> 
> Jane, hatless, covered in cake, and mustache askew: Touche
> 
> Page 2:  
> Jane, lips pursed and covered in cake: Kiss kiss
> 
> Calliope, halfheartedly trying to push her away:Tee hee hee. Stop it, I’ll get covered in cake!
> 
> Roxy, leaning on Calliope's shoulder, her mouth covered in cake: But she’s just sharing our delicious gift!


End file.
